Underworld: A World So Called
by THE TEMPLAR OF THE STATES
Summary: A lycan tries to survive without being hunted like a dog, but in the process, makes and an unlikely freind in a human. Full summary inside. shouts to Christine and Alix.


Underworld: A world so called I do not own the Underworld franchise, however the original characters that are described, are an original thought of my colleagues and myself. 

Summary: A young Lycan struggles to survive a world where his kind are hunted, for he must protect his younger sister, and continue the long and treacherous trek through countless miles of urban environment and make it to a safe haven for his kind. Where the Death-Dealers can't hunt. And he can't be hunted: where _they_ are the prey, and he is the predator.

Chapter 1- Running 

She ran, as fast as she could. Each breath she drew was like fire on her oesophagus. Fear surged through her body, as she began to lose momentum.

And as she did, she tripped and fell. Twisting her ankle: a crack being audible, she collapsed.

Crying and crawling away from her pursuer, strolled from the dark silently up to the hopeless young girl, and said almost quietly. "I'm going to bleed you dry." But as he leaned over to pick her up, he was yanked up into the rafters by the hand of someone hanging from the rafters, yelling all the way up. His feet still visible, thrashing wildly. Then a blood curdling gargle and crunch ended the struggle, between whatever pulled the person into the rafters and him. Little droplets of blood began to stain the ground beneath the place he was pulled up from. Then form of the person shuddered violently.

Suddenly the subway lights that lit the grungy and dim station were coated in a thick, gooey and red substance that shot down from the rafters.

The young teen got up, her limp inhibiting her walk. But as she got up, the vampyre that attempted to "bleed her dry" was thrown from the rafters on his head, cracking it open. As she covered her eyes, to avert seeing the blood pool around the area.

She looked up and said quietly, "Thank you." And as she did, a figure dropped down from the rafters. His silhouette bathed in the red light, and his face shielded from sight by a hood. He was mildly imposing. He was tall, maybe 5'11. His slightly bulky jacket implied he had a medium build. His jacket was down to behind his knees, and black. Most of what he wore was black. He wore a pair of woodland camouflage pants and skater shoes. And had a strange and foreign tattoo on his neck. Almost tribal, but with what looked like swirls went from his ears to the nape of his neck. What was most intriguing was the necklace he wore. It Had Teeth On It, At least 40. He had blood on his left hand and face.

The girl eyed her rescuer, with a curious fascination: especially because he was so merciless. She walked up to him with her little limp, inhibiting her even more.

But as she got close he kneeled down to the dead body, and pulled out a pair of pliers, and proceeded to yank out one of the vampyres canine teeth. Making blood flow freely from the new open wound on is face, aside from the large gash in its head. Not to mention the large rip in its throat, and hole in its chest. Where apparently his heart used to be.

The figure pocketed the tooth then began to walk away. But as he did, the young girl grabbed his jacket as he passed her. He cocked his body backward and without warning began to growl, like that of a wolf or a bear. She stared blankly into his green, amber and bright blue eyes in awe. His face only mildly obscured she could see a scar under his right eye, and his pale face, other than the blood around his mouth.

Then his eyes glowed with the intensity of a sighting a wolf at night only by its eyes, as the growling got louder. How bright they were, that it sent shivers down the spine of the teenager, the young girl let go of his jacket, and it (the growling) stopped. He bowed ever so slightly, and said with a hoarse voice, "Your welcome."

He walked away slowly, but as he did the girl spoke again. "Who are you?", she limped closer to him. He kept his distance. She came closer again. But when she tried to get hold of his arm, he grabbed it, and squeezed it with bloody hand. Slowly cutting off the blood circulation. She whispered, "You're hurting m-!"

He let go, before she finished the statement. He walked away, and said, "I'm sorry human, I'll go." He bowed slightly, whipping off his hands and face on a handkerchief and then continued to walk stuffing it back into his jacket. She asked yet again. "Wait, who are you?" as he walked away he replied, "You don't want to know." She demanded, "You saved my life, can I at least know your name." She wobbled after him, then he pulled a gun and pointed massive pistol at her. It was a Desert Eagle, however it emitted an unusual bright blue glow.

He said, "My name is Max. And don't take this subway again, it's dangerous for your kind. Especially at this time of night." then holstering the pistol, and leaping up into the dark rafters and disappeared, the darkness concealing his position. She said quietly, "Thank you Max." and walked away. And an even more quiet, only a near audible sound was made, "Your welcome." Coming straight from Max's mouth.

The young girl walked away, she could only have been 14, maybe 15. Max thought to himself, _"It wasn't for her, it was because the vamp was on our territory." _Staring down at the girl, he realized something. He was getting soft.

The girl had a plan, she was to execute it tomorrow. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them from the guy that hangs from the rafters, Max. She walked away with a new zealous objective: to find out what the hell is going on, around her quiet part of Brooklyn.

And as she walked away, a loud a clear roar erupted from the subway station. It was like a lion or some kind of feral animal. Alexis whipped her neck back and swung her head around to see something she couldn't believe. It looked like a grown person, howling up at the moon. It looked at her, then roared again and jumped off the roof, disappearing into the night.

Alexis was freaked out, and she was going to get her answer.

A/N Need help, please help. If you can of course. If word are spelt wrong its because I'm using Canadian spell-check.


End file.
